Kirby: Dark Dawn
}} Kirby: Dark Dawn (also known as Kirby of the Stars: Dark Dawn in Japan) is a platformer Kirby ''game for the Nintendo Switch. The game was released worldwide on February 8th, 2019. It was developed by HAL Labs. and Shooting Star Studios. The game also supports amiibo and Nintendo Network connection. ' The game is a combination between 3D and 2.5D sidescroller, in a similar fashion to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The game features 3D models with a very artistic theme, as the characters, background and environment are covered in different textures such as watercolor, paper, canvas, etc. However, this is not caused by anything involving the story and is just a cosmetic variation. The game plays similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and the cancelled Kirby game for Nintendo GameCube. You are able to play as Kirby, Meta Knight, Ribbon, Adeleine, King Dedede and a new character named '''Kotohime. Every character plays differently and have their advantages and disadvantages. Like in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby will be able to turn enemies into his helpers, and if there are no other characters playing, he can have up to 3 helpers with each one being controlled by the CPU or by real players. Other players also have their ways of summoning help: Meta Knight can summon Sword Knight, Blade Knight and Ax Knight '''when the power of his '''Galaxia is fullfilled. Ribbon is able to call her fairy friends when defeating certain enemies. Adeleine is able paint enemies to help her when defeating them. King Dedede can call his servants such as Bandana Dee, Captain Doo and Waddle Daa whenever he has defeated enough enemies. And Kotohime can defeat enemies and revive them in the form of a Bunny as part of her kind. The game levels are somewhat large, with various secrets and ways to explore in them. There will be 6 lands Kirby will explore, and the last one which is in a mysterious spaceship. Copy Ability movesets return and new moves for abilities can be learned, kinda like in Squeak Squad. A new addition is the Warp Star portion of levels. The Warp Star zones '''will have the playable characters riding on a Warp Star in some kind of obstacle course that differs depending on the level it is. When entering this zone, a new score is displayed and depending on how well the player does in the Warp Star zone, the rewards at the end will vary. A new ability Kirby eventually learns during the journey is the '''Matter Rift ability, in which he is able to turn into one of its many forms, but only after collecting the Cosmic Matter '''items, which is always a total of five. Some special enemies have to be defeated by this ability after getting special Cosmic Matter items. When normal Cosmic Matter items are collected, the Neutral Matter Rift is gained, which is used to create rifts that work as voids to get rid of certain obstacles and enemies. However, some stages feature '''Elemental Cosmic Matter items which, after being collected, grant the Matter Rift with a corresponding Copy Ability. Those elemental Matter Rift forms are Fire, Water, Stone, Tornado,' Spark', Ice, Wood, Space (Gravity) and Time (Clock). Most of them, like Neutral, are used until their purpose in the stage is fullfilled, but Time is the only one that has one-time usage. In general, all of these forms are used in stages for the sake of overcoming greater obstacles in order to continue, and also serve as an essential element in the main plot. The game features online multiplayer for subgames, from which you can choose to play with friends in your Nintendo Switch friend list or other people worldwide. The game supports amiibo, which can be used to get badges themed after the amiibo's characters. ' ' The peaceful Dream Land is now dealing with a mysterious Spaceship that has been stalking the whole land for days, with habitants starting to fear a possible attack from it. Kirby, like the curious Popopo he is, decides to follow the Spaceship as soon as he saw it passing by. The Spaceship starts to increase its speed all of a sudden, forcing Kirby to run even faster. However, Kirby starts to collapse, somehow weakened, and faints. Lying unconscious on the ground, Kirby is awakened by Meta Knight, accompanied by a royal female bunny, who introduces herself to Kirby as Kotohime, the rabbit princess. She explains that ever since the Spaceship appeared, her people had started to slowly lose their essence of life, becoming immobile stone statues, also explaining that her healing powers were useless against those who already became stone. Figuring out that the Spaceship's owner must have released some kind of magic to do so, their intentions, despite being mysterious, must be for something terrible. Kotohime informs Kirby that she was saved by Meta Knight from also losing her essence, but that the rest of Dream Land is in danger and that they must stop the culprit behind it and halt the magic, as doing so may hopefully return the essence to their owners and release them from their stone prisons. Kirby decides to start their new journey to stop this unknown being from stealing all life from Dream Land and all Pop Star. Slightly later in his adventure, Kirby discovers mysterious cosmic items, and so he decides to collect them having absolutely no idea of what they do. After taking the fifth one from a mysterious enemy, Kirby gains a strange ability for the first time, Matter Rift. Kirby finds King Dedede and his two subordinates Bandana Dee, Captain Waddle Doo and Waddle Daa all entangled by Whacky Woods. Kirby defeats the tree, saving them and having King Dedede join his adventure. After defeating Whacky Woods in Mount Marvelous and Amumu in Awesome Awesands, Kirby meets Captain Bard and his friend Sailor Archie on their ship in Grand Galleon, who were confronting two evildoers on an opposing ship. As Kirby helps them by destroying the other ship with the Matter Rift, the two evildoers ambush them, and so he fights Blitzoul and Veigar for the first time. Unable to defeat him, they both flee, and Bard thanks him for his help, telling him that he will return the favor sometime. A scared Archie interrupts them and signals upwards, noticing the big spaceship flying through the sky. The spaceship releases more of its dangerous magic and proceeds to leave Pop Star. A worried Kotohime wonders if they will do this to other planets, and Bard starts to brag that his ship can fly as well. As soon as Kirby and co. hear this, they decide that this is the time for him to return the favor. As they follow the spaceship through the galaxy, Captain Bard's ship receives an attack from the mysterious spaceship, leaving them with no other choice than to land in the nearest planet, which happens to be Ripple Star. After landing, Bard notices that parts of his ship are missing. Kirby travels through Icicle Island in search of the pieces, but he later encounters various fairies being attacked by dark entities. Kirby defeats them, saving the fairies and his old friend Ribbon, who immediately joins him. Ribbon signals towards Cookie Chimney, where more of her friends went after being chased by these creatures. After finding the rest of the ship pieces and saving the other fairies, Bard is able to fix the ship in order to depart from Ripple Star. They discover the Spaceship landing on Cavius. As Kirby goes through Arclight Arcstar, he is ambushed by Blitzoul, who reveals three possessed hostages: a fairy, a Blade Knight, and Adeleine. Forced to fight them all, Kirby defeats and saves them, forcing Blitzoul to retreat. Adeleine joins Kirby for the rest of the adventure. The Spaceship flees from Cavius, and hides in Mekkai as our heroes follow. In Locoland, Kirby and co. discover the spaceship's location. It is revealed that even more of the dark entities seen in Ripple Star have been residing here. As Kirby and friends approach the spaceship, Veigar and Blitzoul appear, and alongisde them, Andaedra reveals herself. Kotohime becomes shocked as she recognizes her and begins to run towards them, crying. Andaedra orders Blitzoul to stop her, doing so by unleashing a paralyzing blast. While the worried heroes try to wake up Kotohime, Andaedra orders Veigar to do whatever he had planned. Both Blitzoul and Andaedra retreat into the spaceship as a crazy Veigar summons his latest invention, the Abominable Machine. After an intense battle, Kirby destroys the Abominable Machine, and Veigar flees. As soon as our heroes enter the spaceship, it begins to move, breaking through the dimensional portal that was being unsealed. Kirby explores the spaceship, getting past its various traps and enemies in order to find Andaedra. After going outside the spaceship, they notice that she is looking far into the distance, and they realize they went into a bizarre alternate dimension. As Andaedra properly introduces herself, a weak Kotohime begs her to try to recognize her and remember her past. Andaedra, not feeling any kind of sympathy towards her, proceeds to explain her scheme. She reveals that all the essence she gathered was in order to unseal someone's prison and help them take over once again, believing herself to be a herald of the darkness of sorts. Meta Knight begins to worry, as he senses that this evil is familiar, to which Kotohime agrees. Andaedra takes her eye brooch off, and points it upwards into the distance. More essence of life starts to gather at the brooch, unleashing a magic blast that explodes far away and spreads a cloud of darkness. From it, an eye reveals itself and to Kirby's and his friends' surprise, it is Dark Matter. Blitzoul and Veigar start to worry about Andaedra, wondering what exactly is going on. Dark Matter begins to send darkness throughout the dimensional portal to the rest of the galaxy, and soon begins to embrace Andaedra as its vessel. Kotohime cries out loud and once again, begs Andaedra to stop this and return to her, to which Andaedra slightly reacts but is still embraced by Dark Matter. Both begin to transform, merging into one entity, and becoming the Dark Maiden. She flees, and our heroes convince Blitzoul and Veigar to help them steer the ship and follow her. Kirby soon jumps off of the spaceship as he uses all his full potential to inhale Cosmic Matter and turn into his Void Matter Rift form. He lands on a road of nebula, in which Dark Maiden decides to show herself and kill him. Both battle through the moving nebula road, with Kirby using all rifts possible to counterattack Dark Maiden. As Kirby manages to weaken her, he prepares his finishing blow. However, Dark Maiden rises once again, but this time revealing an even more powerful Dark Matter, while Andaedra becomes near-lifeless. The spaceship catches up to where Kirby is, and Kotohime jumps off to heal Kirby and attempt to heal Andaedra as well, to no avail. Dark Matter's segment doesn't allow her, and prepares to attack. Ribbon reveals that she brought the real Shard Gun, throwing it as Meta Knight quickly flies towards Kirby, grabs him, and catches the Shard Gun, assisting him in a final battle against Dark Maiden. As Kirby performs his final attack on her, Dark Maiden begins to collapse and falls. Dark Matter is weakened, and taking advantage of this, Kotohime jumps towards Andaedra and hugs her. Andaedra tries to push her away, but sensing Kotohime causes her to go through flashbacks and overcome her possessed form. She starts to remember everything, since she was a little child up to before she became a "herald of darkness". Her origin, her family, her friends, her home, in a matter of seconds she remembers everything, including the fact that the little bunny that is hugging her is her sister, Kotohime. Andaedra realizes that she had become the very thing she fought so hard against for so long: a threat to her sister, her people and the whole universe. Kotohime tries to heal her in hopes of separating her from Dark Matter, but Andaedra tells her that it is pointless. She has turned into Dark Matter and there was no escape. Andaedra begs Kotohime to forgive her, and to never forget what she cares for the most like she did. She pushes Kotohime away and in tears requests Kirby to destroy Dark Matter and her along with it. As the rest of Kirby's friends attempt to stop a desperate Kotohime from going back to Andaedra, Kirby is forced to use Matter Rift in its full potential combined with the Crystal Shards' power, creating a sealing void that starts to absorb all of Dark Maiden and Dark Matter's remains. Andaedra bids farewell while she and Dark Matter are sent into the void, blowing up into nonextistence as it closes forever. As soon as this happens, all the darkness and Dark Matter entities spread over the universe disappear, and all of the essence of life is restored, reviving those who turned into stone. Kirby and co. return to Mekkai, and using both Andaedra's Ship and the Gigantia, all of them go to Ripple Star. There, Ribbon thanks Kirby for all his help and bids farewell to her friends once again, not leaving before giving Kirby a kiss on the cheek, to which he blushes and reacts humorously. Both ships depart to Pop Star, and as soon as they land, Bard and Archie thank Kirby for letting them be part of his "crew", and the Gigantia sails off as they say goodbye. Then, both a saddened Veigar and Blitzoul apologize for all the trouble, and are ready to leave. However, Kotohime tells Veigar thay they don't need to apologize, and requests he returns to the kingdom, also allowing Blitzoul to stay there with them. Both accept, and the three thank Kirby and co. for their help, inviting them to visit the Usagi Kingdom soon. The story ends with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Adeleine waving goodbye to Kotohime, Veigar and Blitzoul, who are far in their way back home. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Bold denotes new enemies. ' ' ' ' ' ' 62 Copy Abilities appear in Kirby: Dark Dawn, bringing back several Copy Abilities from past game, as well as adding 18 new Copy Abilities. This makes this game the installment with the most Copy Abilities in the series. In alphabetical order, these are: To see information regarding these Copy Abilities, expand the tables below: | |- |Whip |Whippy |Wields Kirby with a whip which he can use to attack by lashing out it in several ways. |Kirby cannot whip large or heavy enemies such as Metarun, and it also can only damage Bosses and Mid-Bosses, but can't trap them. | |- |Wing |Flappy Birdon |Allows Kirby to perform one of several winged attacks, such as shooting feathers and spread his wings to fly. |None | |- |Yo-Yo |Gim |The ability allows Kirby to utilize a yo-yo to smack around enemies from a safe distance. The yo-yo could also pass through walls and floors. |None | |} As stated before, Matter Rift is a special ability that can be obtained by collecting up to five items named Cosmic Matter, which look like small starry orbs. Collecting the default ones will give the usual Void version of Matter Rift, but certain stages have alternative versions named Elemental Cosmic Matter items which, as the name implies, give different elemental versions of the Matter Rift. Each version differs in attack and purpose, and are mostly granted in specific stages in order to get rid of certain obstacles and continue. All Matter Rift abilities are either temporal or one-use only. ' ' 1 to 4 Players The main mode of the game. After his home planet is threatened by a spaceship's casted dark magic that steals essences of life and turns people into stone statues, Kirby, Kotohime and friends travel through 7 different lands in different planets using the Gigantia, Captain Bard's ship after helping him defeat Blitzoul '''and '''Veigar, in pursuit of the unknown spaceship to stop its magic. Throughout the adventure, Kirby finds more friends to help him, and eventually they reach the spaceship's final destination, Mekkai. In Locoland, they discover the spaceship in front of a big mechanical portal. It is then revealed that Blitzoul and Veigar are both members of the spaceship's crew and therefore take part in stealing essences of life. However, their leader later reveals herself as Andaedra. Kirby and friends venture into the spaceship as it unseals the portal and enters the Lost Dimension. After Andaedra is found she explains her scheme, which ends up being a surprise even to her subordinates. Kirby defeats Andaedra, but she then summons the evil that was sealed within Lost Dimension, Dark Matter. Merging with it, they become Dark Maiden and flee to cause chaos in the galaxy. With Blitzoul and Veigar now on their side, they follow her with her spaceship as Kirby obtains the Void Matter Rift, fighting Dark Maiden in Nebula Road. After two intense confrontations against her, Dark Matter is weakened and Andaedra regains her memories briefly after her sister Kotohime hugs her. Andaedra requests Kirby destroys Dark Matter even if she has to be destroyed as well, forcing Kirby to use Matter Rift's full power on her. Dark Matter is sealed and possibly destroyed, and so Kirby and friends save Pop Star and the rest of the galaxy. 1 to 4 Players A game mode unlocked by beating the main Story Mode once. Similarly to its Kirby Super Star Ultra version, it allows the player to play as one of 50 Helpers in the game. All Helpers are given similar movesets to the corresponding Copy Ability they grant Kirby, meaning that they're more powerful than how they play in the main mode. Up to 4 players can play in Helper to Hero, each one with a different Helper, as they traverse through a slightly modified story mode. Each world is compressed into one sitting that must be completed before the player's progress and time can be saved and recorded. Like prior Extra Modes, this mode is more difficult than the main quest. Many enemies appear larger and are more numerous than they were before. Bosses and mid-bosses now have "SP" at the end of their names (meaning "Special"), use a number of new attacks, and have alternate color schemes. Additionally, Dark Maiden herself is not the final boss, but Dark Matter copies of the main playable characters are. As such, dark versions of Kirby and Meta Knight are the final bosses: Meta Knight Zero and Kirby Zero. All sections requiring the Matter Rift ability in the main quest are skipped by the Helpers, as they cannot access that ability, or any at all. As such, Cosmic Matter do not appear either. Copy Abilities that can grant different Helpers depending on the inhaled enemy are represented by only one of them, for example, Fire can give Hot Head, Galbo or Heat Phanphan as helpers, but of the three only Heat Phanphan can be played here. Additionally, some Copy Ability helpers are not available here: Laser Ball (Laser), Leafan (Leaf), Metarun (Metal), Needlous (Needle), and UFO (U.F.O.) 1 to 4 Players A default sub-game mode that references Kirby Air Ride. The gameplay is very similar to that of the aforementioned game, albeit in a more simplistic way. There are eight stages to choose from, all of them referencing past games: Green Greens, Raisin Ruins, Butter Building, Grape Garden, Rainbow Route, Royal Road, Access Arc and Halcandra. The last four are unlockable stages. Up to eight characters can race. Default playable characters include all main story playable characters Kirby, Meta Knight, Kotohime, King Dedede, Ribbon and Adeleine, as well as their helpers: Bunny, Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Ax Knight, Bandana Dee, Captain Doo, Waddle Daa and Fairy Friends (Winter, Cherry and Sunny). Unlockable characters are Captain Bard, Sailor Archie, Veigar and Blitzoul. To unlock characters and stages, the player has to achieve from good to excellent rankings in races. All stages and characters are unlocked randomly. 1 Player Strato Patrol DX, or Strato Patrol Deluxe, is a default shoot 'em up sub-game mode and sort of a sequel to Strato Patrol EOS from Kirby Mass Attack. In the game, the player controls one of six playable characters: Kirby, Meta Knight, Kotohime, King Dedede, Ribbon and Adeleine as they automatically shoot their respective projectiles. Power-up packs can be collected to increase the shot's firepower. Helpers can be temporarily summoned by defeating enemies in consecutive chains. L/R buttons are called "Bombs"; they unleash a large attack wave which wipes out all enemies on the screen when pressed on. Clearing each level gives one additional use of the attack. There are 10 Levels, each one containing a boss and getting increasingly difficult: *'Level 1' '- Grasslands': Whispy Woods *'Level 2 - Underseas': Acro *'Level 3 - Desertlands': Mr. Dooter *'Level 4 - Forestal Woods': Moley *'Level 5 - Skylands': Kracko *'Level 6 - Float Factory': Kabula *'Level 7 - Tower Lands': Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright *'Level 8 - Space Station': HR-D3 *'Level 9 - Milky Way': Marx *'Final Stage': Star Dream 1 to 4 Players Dream Land Odyssey is an unlockable open-world RPG sub-game. It is unlocked after completing Kirby Air Race! and Strato Patrol DX. It is similar to Kirby Quest from Kirby Mass Attack and Team Kirby Clash from Kirby: Planet Robobot, especially the latter. Main story playable characters can be used, along with their usual helpers (Kirby once again summoning them by inhaling enemies, and Adeleine by painting enemies she defeats). The goal of the game is to travel across the world's maps, which includes interacting with non-playable characters such as shopkeepers that sell players healing and stat-increasing items, and confronting enemies. The battles against enemies and bosses work like in the main story. Each character has a set role in the sub-game similarly to how Kirby abilities did in Team Kirby Clash. *'Kirby - Hero': balanced role. Kirby can inhale enemies to obtain their abilities, as such, he is pretty diverse. Alternatively, he can summon helpers when inhaling them. *'Meta Knight - Slayer': swordsman role. Meta Knight can use various slashing moves with his Galaxia, which include attacks from past installments in which he was a boss. He has the second best attack and stamina, but has bad recovery, however. Can summon the Meta-Knighs to assist him. *'Kotohime - Support': healer role. Kotohime is capable of healing her teammates and has the best recovery at the expense of bad stamina and attack. Can summon bunnies to assist each character. *'King Dedede - Tank': powerful role. King Dedede attacks by crushing enemies with both his hammer and his powerful body slams. He can also switch his hammer to the 'Masked Dedede' version of it, which can alternatively cause shockwaves. Has the worst recovery and limited movement but the best attack and stamina. Can summon his subordinates Bandana Dee, Captain Doo and Waddle Daa. *'Ribbon - Mage': technical role. Ribbon can shoot blasts of magic dust from her own hands. She is also capable of flying. She can also grab her teammates, although depending on their weight, she can become slower. Has the best recovery but the worst stamina. Can summon her fairy friends Winter, Cherry and Sunny. *'Adeleine - Marksman': ranged role. In this sub-game, Adeleine attacks by shooting paint projectiles from her paintbrush, making her a great ranged character. She has the best movement, but the second worst attack, although her ranged paint projectiles compensate it. Can summon enemies she defeats by painting them. There are eight missions, getting more difficult as the players progress. Missions are divided in area sections found in the world maps, meaning there are eight maps as well. In these area sections, several enemies are confronted, and defeating them allows players o gain experience and level up. There are 10 levels in total for each hero, each one increasing their stamina, attack, recovery, movement and team attack even more. After defeating waves of enemies in a map, a boss is confronted. The bosses are as follows. *'Mission 1 - Lands of Greenery': Flowery Woods *'Mission 2 - Unseen Caverns': Heavy Mole *'Mission 3 - Sea of Tranquility': Fatty Whale *'Mission 4 - Strawberry Sands': King Golem *'Mission 5 - Jurassic Jungle': Wham Bam Rock *'Mission 6 - Utopia in the Sky': Mecha Kracko *'Mission 7 - Grand Spaceship': Computer Virus *'Mission 8 - Road of Vanity': Queen Sectonia 1 Player A game mode where the player confronts all bosses and mid-bosses fought in the main Story Mode consecutively as fast as they can without dying. Here, players are given five Maxim Tomatoes and a choice of two random Copy Abilities between battles in the rest room. Like in Planet Robobot, bosses are fought in the same order they were fought in Story Mode. The final boss is, once again, Dark Maiden. 1 Player The True Arena is similar to The Arena, but putting the player against the SP versions of bosses found in Helper to Hero. This mode is unlocked by beating Helper to Hero once. Only four normal tomatoes and a single Maxim Tomato in an Assist Star are available in the rest room. Numerous returning bosses not seen in any of the other modes also appear, along with a new phase of Dark Maiden, Dark Maiden Soul. These returning bosses are: *Goldon & Silvox *Mecha Kracko *Daroach *Drawcia & Paintra *Jambastion Mages *Marx *Galacta Knight ' ' ' ' ' ' *This game features the most Copy Abilities in any game in the series, with a total of 62 Copy Abilities. Additionally, this is mostly because it brings back most Copy Abilities seen in past games. *Robot Kirby's hat and arm cannon closely resembles Samus Aran from the Metroid series. It also bears some resemblance to Masked Man from Mother 3. *As one of the attempts to bring back what Kirby GCN could have been in its initial concept, this game brings back three new enemies that were only seen in Kirby GCN's trailer and didn't make it into any other game until now. *Magma Kirby is very similar to the combo ability "Volcano" in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Burning and Stone are combined. *This game brings back several classic mid-bosses and enemies from older games. In the mid-bosses' case, it brings back more older mid-bosses rather than recent ones. ' ' Kirby KDLH New.png|Kirby Kirby2 KDLH.png|Kirby MetaKnight KDLH.png|Meta Knight Kotohime KDLH.png|Kotohime Dedede KDLH.png|King Dedede Ribbon KDLH.png|Ribbon Adeleine KDLH.png|Adeleine CaptainBard KDLH.png|Captain Bard Archie KDLH.png|Sailor Archie Blitzoul KDLH.png|Blitzoul Veigar KDLH.png|Veigar Andaedra KDLH.png|Andaedra Droppytear KDLH.png|Droppytear Roll-o-droll KDLH.png|Roll-o-droll Windelle KDLH.png|Windelle Skullser KDLH.png|Skullseer MissMacroba KDLH.png|Miss Macroba Alteror KDLH.png|Alteror WhackyWoods KDLH.png|Whacky Woods Amumu KDLH.png|Amumu Frozandra KDLH.png|Frozandra Magmamonium KDLH.png|Magmamonium PossessedAdeleine KDLH.png|Possessed Adeleine DarkMaiden KDLH.png|Dark Maiden DarkMaiden2 KDLH.png|Dark Maiden (2nd Phase) DarkMaidenTrueArena KDLH.png|Dark Maiden (True Arena) DarkMaiden2TrueArena KDLH.png|Dark Maiden (True Arena 2nd Phase) Zethdin KDLH.png|Zethdin MatterRiftKirby KDLH.png|Matter Rift (Void) SensuKirby KDLH.png|Sensu Kirby WizardKirby KDLH.png|Wizard Kirby AxeKirby KDLH.png|Axe Kirby MaceKirby KDLH.png|Mace Kirby CloudKirby KDLH.png|Cloud Kirby ClockKirby KDLH.png|Clock Kirby RingKirby KDLH.png|Ring Kirby RobotKirby KDLH.png|Robot Kirby BatonKirby KDLH.png|Baton Kirby NuclearKirby KDLH.png|Nuclear Kirby VampireKirby KDLH.png|Vampire Kirby SandKirby KDLH.png|Sand Kirby MagmaKirby KDLH.png|Magma Kirby WoodKirby KDLH.png|Wood Kirby GravityKirby KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby GravityKirbyRed KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby (upside) GravityKirbyBlue KDLH.png|Gravity Kirby (downside) MeteorKirby KDLH.png|Meteor Kirby PsychicKirby KDLH.png|Psychic Kirby JellyfishKirby KDLH.png|Jellyfish Kirby Sisters KDLHD.png|Portrait of Kotohime and Andaedra. Kirby KDLH.png|Kirby (beta art) FanKirby KDLH.png|Sensu (Fan) Kirby (beta art) Sandkirb concepts.png|Sand Kirby concepts. KDD Logo.png|Logo KDD BoxartAmerica.png|American box art KDD BoxartEurope.png|European box art KDLH Logo.png|Beta Title and Logo KDLH BoxartNew.png|Beta american box art KDLH Boxart.png|Beta alternate american box art Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:2.5D Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games